The invention relates to a semiconductor memory comprising non-volatile memory cells which are electrically programmable and erasable by means of tunnel currents (EEPROM) and which are arranged in memory cell groups of n lines and m columns each, and comprising memory cells formed in a semiconductor body with source and drain zones and a channel formed between these zones and covered by a gate oxide, a floating gate extending over the gate oxide, and a control gate extending over the floating gate and separated thereform by a thin dielectric, thus forming a floating-gate transistor, the gate oxide and the thin dielectric being so chosen that electrons can flow towards or from the floating gate owing to Fowler-Nordheim tunnelling current, while the memory cell groups are so formed that the sources and drains of n cells are connected in series and this serial connection forms the bit line for the columns of a cell block, and that the control gate is common to m memory cells of a line of the cell block lying next to one another and forms the word line for the line of the memory cell group.
The invention also relates to a method of operating such a semiconductor memory.
A semiconductor memory of this kind is known from IEEE Journ. of Solid-State-Circuits 24 (1989) 5, 1238-1243.
In this known semiconductor memory, the write and erase possibilities are limited, since only block-by-block erasing and sequential writing in geometrically consecutive cells are possible.